


Heartbeat

by swanqueenfic13



Category: Once Upon a Time (TV)
Genre: F/F
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-12-19
Updated: 2016-02-12
Packaged: 2018-05-07 16:15:07
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 7
Words: 8,875
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/5462990
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/swanqueenfic13/pseuds/swanqueenfic13
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>A little Swan Queen fluff based on a tumblr prompt. Enjoy!</p><p>"Imagine your OTP is about to go on a date but Person A has an accident and ends up having to go to the ER. Person B shows up at the ER with flowers for Person A." (No magic/ curse AU)</p>
            </blockquote>





	1. Chapter 1

“I’m so sorry,” Emma groans into her phone. “We’ve waited so long, and-”

“What hospital are you going to,” Regina interrupts.

“Mass General,” Emma replies. As they go over a bump in the road, she cries out, and the paramedic tells her to put the phone down so she can stabilize her shoulder. “Bye, Regina!” she shouts as the paramedic hangs up. Emma doesn’t hear Regina promise to meet her there.

She had been on her way to their first real date. Emma had met Regina on one of those online dating apps, and they’d been talking for nearly two months. Normally, Regina would have liked to meet the person by this point, but Emma had a son, a seven year old boy named Henry, so she understood Emma’s caution. But tonight, they were finally going to meet face to face. While she was waiting at the restaurant, growing increasingly panicked as Emma was later and later, she got a call that her date had been in an accident and couldn’t make it. The traffic was light for Boston’s nightlife, but Regina still spent far too much time sitting in traffic, tapping her steering wheel, willing the cars to move.

On a whim, Regina brings in the bouquet she had been planning to give Emma.

“I’m looking for Emma Swan,” Regina says to the harried-looking receptionist. She didn’t blame her for looking so frazzled: the ER waiting room was abuzz with activity, people moaning and groaning wherever she looked. Regina fidgeted as the woman looked at her computer. She wasn’t a big fan of hospitals, or illness, or death.

“She’s getting checked out by a nurse right now, taking her vitals,” the woman at the desk finally says.

“Can I see her?” Regina asks hopefully.

“I’m only supposed to let family back there,” she says, but Regina’s pleading look is difficult to resist. “You’re family, right?” Regina nods, and the woman directs her back through the doors into a large room. She finds Emma lying on a bed, pressing a bandage to her head, a splint on her shoulder. Her eyes are closed, and she’s grimacing in pain, so she doesn’t see Regina approaching. Regina pulls the curtain halfway closed, and Emma opens her eyes.

“Regina?” she whispers, and Regina can hear the pain in her voice. There are a ton of tiny cuts and scrapes, and one deep cut on the arm holding the bandage to her head; it’s bleeding through the bandages.

“Yeah, I came to see you,” Regina says softly, shrugging, suddenly very self-conscious. _Was this weird?_ Emma smiles at her.

“And you brought flowers,” she adds, grinning.

“It’s always best to bring flowers for a first date,” Regina says lightly, placing them on the table.

“My flowers for you kinda got crushed,” Emma laughs.

“What happened?” Regina asks, very concerned. Emma is still bleeding, and no one seems to be attending to her.

“Some drunk idiot blew through a red light and took a turn too fast, slamming into me. I’ll be fine,” Emma assures her.

“What about Henry? You’ll be here a while. Where is he?”

“He’s with the babysitter. I should probably call her though, make sure she’s okay. She’s only seventeen,” Emma mutters, biting her lip.

“I-I could get him? Bring him here?” Regina suggests nervously.

“Oh, I couldn’t ask you to do that,” Emma says quickly.

“You’re not asking. I’m offering,” Regina smiles.

“I-I mean, if you’re sure? It’s just that Belle is just a kid, and she tutors kids on the weekends over at that learning center place, and I don’t want to make her late tomorrow or anything. Henry’s a good kid. He should be in his pajamas by now, and all you have to do is get him into the car and put some music on. He’ll fall asleep really easy, and then get him inside. He’s a heavy sleeper,” Emma assures her. Regina smiles.

“Don’t you go anywhere on me, Ms. Swan,” Regina whispers. “I expect to find you here in _one_ _piece_ when I get back.” She leans in to kiss Emma. Despite the pain in her shoulder, and her head, and her arm, and her entire body, Emma leans up greedily to deepen the kiss. Regina pulls away, chuckling.

“Text me your address,” she adds lowly. Emma just nods as Regina walks away, swinging her hips. A nurse rushes in, yanking on the curtain.

“Everything okay?” he asks. “Your heart rate spiked.” Emma doesn’t answer, so he follows her gaze, still watching Regina’s retreating figure. The nurse chuckles knowingly. “She yours?”

“This was supposed to be our first date,” Emma admits as the man begins to tend to her wounds. “Now instead of dinner and a movie, she’s visiting me in the hospital and helping take care of my son.”

“Sounds like she’s a keeper.” Emma smirks, thinking about Regina, imagining her with Henry. In that moment, she imagines everything from their first _real_ date, to their anniversaries, to their engagement, to their wedding. She imagines going to Henry’s parent-teacher meetings together, maybe adopting another kid, birthday parties, holidays, and family parties. Emma bites her lip, hearing the machine indicating her increased heart rate.

“Yeah, she is,” Emma whispers.


	2. Henry

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> So, maritexxa1982 requested that I make this a multi-chapter, and continue it. I want to thank maritexxa1982 for being so patient with me, because it was almost a month ago that you requested it! As promised, I did not forget about you. Here is the second installment of "Heartbeat"!

After hearing of Emma’s accident, Regina drives much more carefully.

She plugged the address Emma had texted her into her GPS, and drove slowly, double checking before entering any intersection. She had garnered more than one indignant, impatient honk from the cars behind her. Boston drivers are so rude. But, Regina stays cautious, especially because she knows she’ll soon be driving with a seven year old on board. Regina has seen pictures of Henry, a beautiful boy with brown eyes and tousled brown hair, but she has no idea if Henry, or the babysitter, know who Regina is.

She walks up the stairs and into the apartment, even more nervous now than she was for her actual date with Emma. The door is answered before she even finishes knocking.

“Hi, you’re Regina. I’m Belle. Emma sent me a picture of you,” Belle says quickly. She’s a short girl with bouncy brown curls and stunningly blue eyes. “Henry’s in here. You haven’t met him yet, right?”

“Um, right,” Regina says, disarmed by this girl’s fast speech, and precise manner. “I’m not even sure he knows who I am.”

“He does. Oh, sorry, come in!” she laughs, leading Regina into the apartment. It’s neat enough, considering a child lives here. “Henry, come meet Regina!” she calls. Regina hears the pitter-pattering of socked feet before she sees him. His hair is still wet, plastered to his head, and his pajamas are covered in cartoon superheros. When he smiles, she sees he’s missing one of his front teeth.

“Regina!” He shouts, and comes sprinting at her, wrapping his arms around her legs. She jolts, for a moment, unsteady before awkwardly patting him on the back. He’s a small boy, but surprisingly strong. “My mom talks about you a lot, and she showed me your picture all the time. Why are you here? Where’s my mom? Why isn’t she with you?” he rambles. Behind his back, Belle mouths, “I didn’t know how to tell him,” apologetically.

“Henry, your mom was, um, in a little car accident.”

“Is she okay?” he asks, pulling away to look up at her with his big, pleading eyes.

“She will be. But she’s at the hospital, and she wanted me to come get you. So, we’re going to get you a hat, a coat, some mittens, and some shoes. Then we can go see her, okay?” she says, gripping his shoulder bracingly. He runs off, skittering into what must be his bedroom.

“So, Belle, Emma said she’ll pay you later, and she doesn’t want you to be tired for your job at the learning center,” Regina says quietly.

“Tell her not to worry about it. How is she?” Belle whispers, pulling on her coat.

“She’s got some minor scrapes and bruises, a deeper cut on her arm that’ll need stitches, her head’s banged up, and she did something nasty to her shoulder. She’ll be fine, though,” Regina replies. She smiles when Henry comes running back into the room, his boots unlaced, his coat flying open. He holds a raggedy old teddy bear, a quilt, and a big, thick, leather bound story book in his hands.

“Let’s go!” he says, stifling a lawn. Belle laughs and kneels down to tie his shoe.

“Don’t you know how to tie your shoes, Henry?” Belle teases. He blushes, and shrugs, grinning at Regina.

“Think my mom would want me to read some stories to her?” he asks.

“I think she’d love that, Henry. Let’s go get in the car,” Regina says warmly.

 

Emma was right.

Regina put on a soothing music radio station, and within five minutes, Henry’s head was bobbing in an effort to stay awake. She pulled into the valet parking line and quickly went to unstrap him from the back seat. She shoved his blanket, bear, and book into a tote bag she kept in her backseat and hitched him onto her hip. He was heavier than he looked, but he rested his head on her shoulder, and his hands wrapped themselves around her. She smiled as she brought him in, and asked the desk attendant where Emma was now. 

She had been moved into a more private room, but she was missing. One nurse said she was down getting her shoulder x-rayed. They brought in a comfier chair for Regina to rest Henry on, and she wrapped him in the quilt, handing him his bear. As soon as she gave it to him, he clutched it tight to his chest. Regina smiled, brushing his hair out of his face, and checked her phone. Emma is wheeled back into the room a few minutes later, grimacing as she stands to get back on the bed.

“Thanks for bringing him,” Emma whispers, nodding her chin at Henry. Regina smiles at him, smoothing the blanket.

“He brought a story book, he said you like to read the stories together.” Emma rolls her eyes and chuckles affectionately.

“We found that stupid book at a resale shop, and he’s obsessed with it. It’s got all the classic fairy tales, but it interwove them into one universe. So all the characters are connected. It’s kind of cool,” Emma sighs, shrugging with one shoulder. She reaches out one hand to grab Regina’s, stroking the back of her hand with her thumb.

“How are you feeling?” Regina whispers.

“Tired. And everything hurts. I think I broke my collarbone. But, once they pump me full of drugs to set it and everything, I’ll be fine. And when I can  _ eat _ . I’m so hungry!” Regina chuckles, leaning in to kiss Emma’s temple.

“Soon, dear. Soon. So, tell me more about this storybook,” she chuckles. She pulls the old book onto the bed, and they kill their time reading through the books, laughing at the stories and doing silly voices. It’s the best first date Regina has ever been on.


	3. Homeward Bound

By the time the morning came, Emma’s shoulder had been strapped into a surprisingly complicated sling to immobilize the dislocation. The stitches had been sewn, and her concussion had been diagnosed. She had been given her prescription, filled out her discharge paperwork, and called the police to make an appointment to give her official statement. Henry was off with Regina, pulling the car around while a nurse helped Emma into some sweatpants and a t-shirt.

“That’s a good girl you got waiting for you. But I don’t see a wedding ring,” the nurse says pointedly. Emma blushes, lowering herself into the wheelchair. 

“This was supposed to be our first date, well, last night, really,” Emma admits. The nurse chuckles heartily as she pushes Emma down the long, winding hallways.

“And she brought you your boy to the hospital? And those flowers?” she asks, hurriedly pushing her into the elevator before its doors close.

“Mhmm,” Emma hums.

“Honey, you better put a ring on that. That’s devotion,” she says. Emma blushes deeper.

“Yeah,” she murmurs.

“I’m serious. That one’s a keeper,” she says mock-sternly. Emma just nods as they get closer to the exit. The nurse stops the wheelchair when she sees Regina in her Mercedes, Henry grinning and waving from the backseat. “Remember what I told you, honey,” the nurse calls warningly as Regina leads Emma to the car. Emma smiles and waves.

“What did she tell you, mom?” Henry asks, stifling a yawn. He hadn’t slept much last night, waking every time a doctor or a nurse came in to check on his mother.

“Just some ways to take care of my injuries,” Emma lies. She reaches out with her good arm to hold Regina’s hand as they drive back to her apartment.

 

Regina stops on the way home to fill Emma’s prescription for pain medication. When they finally get home, it’s close to lunch time.

“Henry, go change into clean clothes. I’ll make lunch,” Emma says, wincing as she takes off her jacket. Henry runs off to his room.

“Don’t be silly. I’ll make lunch, get you settled, then I can go, okay? I’m not just leaving you,” Regina scoffs.

“No, Regina, I couldn’t-”

“I’m doing it, so shut up,” Regina says sternly. “What do you want me to make?”

“Nothing,” Emma says stubbornly.

“You need something in your stomach before you take those pain meds. I’m making you soup and grilled cheese. Okay?” 

“Fine,” Emma pouts, following Regina into the small kitchen. “Sorry it’s a mess. I don’t usually invite people in after a first date,” Emma smirks.

“Well, I don’t usually do sleepovers on the first date, and yet here I am, still in yesterday’s clothes,” Regina replies drily. 

“I can give you something more comfortable to wear home,” Emma offers. Regina shrugs before setting about finding the ingredients for a simple soup and grilled cheese. Failing to find the proper fixings for soup, she finds a few cans of Campbell’s soup in the cupboard.

“Go lay down, and get comfortable. Or take a shower. Or a bath. Or something,” Regina says dismissively, shooing Emma back into the living room. Emma grumbles, but goes away, leaving Regina to her cooking.

“Thanks,” Emma mumbles sleepily as Regina gives her a small bowl of soup and a sandwich. Henry grabs one before kissing his mom’s forehead.

“I’m gonna read in my room. Tell me when you leave, Regina!” he shouts, running back towards his room.

“He’ll probably fall asleep,” Emma yawns.

“ _ You _ should fall asleep,” Regina hints. “Take your drugs, take a nap.”

“I did take them,” Emma whispers. Regina notices how Emma’s expression is clouded, unfocused. She smiles at her. “And I don’t want to go to sleep. Because that means the date is over.”

“There will be other dates, dear,” Regina teases.

“There will?” Emma smiles hopefully. Regina kisses her nose.

“Of course there will be. Take a nap, let your body heal. Call me if you need any help with Henry, or anything, okay?” she whispers. Emma nods. “I’m gonna go say goodbye to him. Do you want a blanket, or something? I can grab one on my way.” Emma nods, sinking into the couch, her eyes already closing.

When Regina goes to Henry’s room, she finds he’s already fallen asleep, half the sandwich left on his plate. She moves the plate, shifts him on his bed from a slumped sitting position to a more comfortable one and drags the blanket over him, giving him his teddy bear. Just like the previous night, he clutches it tight. Regina smiles, kisses his forehead, and leaves him a note saying she’ll see him soon. On her way back to Emma, she finds another comforter folded on top of a chair. She drapes it over Emma’s sleeping form, kissing her cheek before she leaves. As she walks down the stairs, Regina regrets that she didn’t get to just cuddle up next to Emma and nap, that she didn’t get to stay a part of their little family.

 

Regina Mills has a ritual.

Every night when she gets home, at the very end of her day, just before bed, she takes her time to unwind. It started when she was in high school, seeking to find a way to unknot her muscles. She had unbuttoned her blouse, and rolled her shoulders, letting the garment fall off. Still now, she’d slowly remove each garment, rolling out her muscles. She’d stretch her head to the side, just trying to slowly shake off all of the stresses of the day.

But last night, she hadn’t gotten a chance to do that. She had spent last night sitting by a hospital bed, holding Henry’s hand when the doctors took his mother away to set her shoulder back, or calm him down whenever he woke up terrified that his mother was gone. She wasn’t complaining about how she spent her time with Emma, but now that she was home, she looked forward to relaxing.

After stripping off her clothes, she sank into a warm bath, inhaling the scent of lavender. She spends nearly an hour soaking, relaxing. Finally, once dried and in her pajamas, she curls up on the couch with the tv on in the background. Normally, she’s not one to waste her day away napping, but this is a special occasion. She falls asleep not twenty minutes after lying down, and dreams of falling asleep on the couch with Emma.


	4. Help

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Because Emma has a little trouble asking for help

It’s two days later when Regina gets a Skype call from Emma, an unexpected one.

“Emma dear, what a sur- Henry?” she stops to find the seven year old’s frowning face on her computer screen.

“I need your help, Regina,” he says quietly.

“Speak up, dear, I can’t hear. What’s wrong? Why can’t you ask your mom for help?”

“I need help with my mom. She won’t listen!” Regina sighs angrily. Of course she won’t.

“What’s wrong?”

“She keeps using her bad arm, and she won’t take the medicine the doctor gave her, and she stopped wearing her sling. I heard her yelling in the shower, a lot of bad words, like it hurt her,” Henry confesses.

“Are you home?” Henry nods. “I’m going to knock exactly seven times, okay? Seven. You’re a smart boy, you can listen for seven knocks?” He nods again. “When you hear that, check that it’s me, then unlock the door, okay? You check that it’s me, even if you hear seven knocks. I’ll be over there as soon as I can.”

Regina pulls on her jacket and gets into her car, driving as fast as she can in Boston traffic. When she finally finds a parking space and gets up to Emma’s apartment door, twenty minutes have passed. She raps on the door with her knuckles, exactly seven times. Hearing a clattering behind the door, like something being dragged, she waves at the peephole. She hears more clattering, and the door opens to reveal Henry grinning at her, tugging her in. The chair next to the door indicates what the noise was.

“Where is she?” He drags her down the hallway to what Regina assumes to be the bathroom. She can hear the shower going, and Emma groaning.

“You help her. I’ll go wait in my room,” Henry whispers. She waits until the door slams.

“Emma Swan, get your ass out here,” she calls, banging on the door. She hears a latch turn, and opens the door, the steam clouding the room.

“How’d you get into the apartment?” Emma asks, her voice pained.

“Your  _ son _ was upset. You’re killing yourself, ruining your shoulder,” Emma berates through the shower curtain. “You need to take your meds, and you need to wear the sling, and rest your shoulder.”

“I have a life, Regina. I have a job. I have a kid. I can’t afford to be drugged out on pain meds, with limited mobility,” Emma sighs, and the water stops. She holds out a hand, and Regina passes her the towels stacked on the toilet. 

“If you don’t let that shoulder rest, you’re going to ruin your cartilage, your muscle, your joint, that whole thing. You won’t be able to move it correctly.” Emma steps out in just her towel, and Regina frowns at her, staring at the nasty bruising on her shoulder.

“I’ll be fine,” Emma grits out.

“That doesn’t look like fine,” Regina points to the shoulder. Emma groans, stomping out of the bathroom and into her bedroom. Regina follows. “I mean it, Emma. I want you to sit on that bed. Right now.” Emma raises one eyebrow.

“Or what?” Emma challenges. Regina reaches forward, gently poking Emma’s elbow. She hisses in pain, and Regina feels guilty.

“I’m sorry,” Regina apologizes. “Please, just sit down. I’m so sorry, I don’t want to hurt you. Oh, God, Emma-”

“I will sit down if you stop apologizing,” Emma laughs. Regina nods, and Emma plops down on the bed. “So, now what?”

“Now, I get you some pajamas,” Regina whispers, kissing the crown of Emma’s head.

“I can’t! I’ve got to drop Henry off at a play date, and go to the store to get food, and clean the house!” Emma protests. Regina just hums her disapproval as Emma tries to stand. Emma sits, and Regina goes back to looking through the dresser drawers, tossing a pair of pajamas at her. Emma stands, blushing, to grab herself a pair of underwear. Regina keeps her gaze averted as Emma gets dressed.

“I’ll drop Henry off. I’ll clean your house, and tonight, we will order takeout. I will go shopping for you later, got it? You will put on the sling, and take your medicine, and lie down. Understand?” Regina orders. She sees the sling on the dresser and tosses it back to Emma.

“Fine,” Emma huffs. “But only because Henry’s playdate is in this building.” Regina turns around to find Emma fully dressed. She goes back out into the hall. “Kid, let’s go. Regina’s taking you to your play date.” He comes barrelling out of his room.

“Mom,” he whines. “It’s not a  _ play date _ .”

“Sorry, kid, your  _ super important appointment _ ,” Emma teases. “Show her the way to Alex’s, okay? And make sure to thank Ashley, and be polite,” Emma reminds him sternly.

“Yes, mom,” he sighs, tugging on Regina’s hand. She makes him wait.

“Take the pain medicine,” Regina instructs her quietly. Emma nods, opening the cabinet, showing Regina the little orange pill bottle before taking out two pills and swallowing them with just a sip of water from the bottom of a cup. Regina nods before letting Henry lead her to the elevator, up three floors, down a hall, to apartment 7-D. She knocks on the door, and a pretty young woman answers the door.

“Henry!” she smiles as he runs in. “And you must be Regina, right?” the girl says, turning her smile to Regina.

“Apparently, my reputation precedes me,” Regina laughs, studying this girl. She can’t be more than 24.

“Yeah, Emma kind of wouldn’t shut up about you,” the woman laughs. “I’m Ashley. How is Emma? We heard about the accident, of course. Offered to take Henry more often for play dates so she could rest, but she refused.”

“Of course she did,” Regina sighs, rolling her eyes. “But I’m forcing her to rest, now. Actually, I should probably get back, make sure Emma hasn’t tried to rearrange the furniture one-handed.”

“Of course,” Ashley nods seriously. “She’s a one-woman hurricane. Nice meeting you.” Regina returns the sentiment and hurries back to the apartment.

“You’re back,” Emma hums sleepily from the couch. She’s lying face down on the couch, her head tilted so she can breathe. Still in her pajamas, her bare feet are crossed at the ankle, swinging in the air.

“I’m back,” Regina nods.

“I’m cold,” Emma sighs. Regina smiles gently, draping a blanket over Emma. “That’s better.”

“I’m glad. Now, go to sleep for a few hours while I clean up, okay?” Emma just hums, her eyes closing gently.

 

Regina sings while she cleans.

When she’s doing dishes, she sings in Spanish. When she’s sweeping, mopping, and vacuuming, she sings Top 40 hits, usually with the radio in the background. When she’s doing the laundry, she sings country music. And when she’s changing the sheets on the bed, she raps quietly under her breath. Whenever Regina cleans her apartment, she’s singing. Now, she’s singing in Emma’s apartment.

It’s hours later when she’s run out of things to clean, and songs to sing.

“Never seen the apartment this clean,” Emma remarks. Regina turns, startled to find her awake, still lying on the couch with the blanket draped over her. “You have a nice singing voice.” Regina just blushes.

“What do you want for dinner tonight, hmm?” she asks, avoiding the subject entirely. She doesn’t like singing when others can hear her, and had assumed Emma was sound asleep.

“Chinese? Do you sing all the time?” Emma asks, not one to be deterred.

“I’m not big on Chinese food,” Regina says, completely ignoring the second question. She sits down on the couch and Emma rolls over, resting her legs on Regina’s lap, letting the blanket fall on her, too.

“Well, we will change that. How about pizza, for tonight? You should sing for me.” Emma grins, waggling her eyebrows at Regina.

“I know this great little pizza place nearby. What do you and Henry like on your pizza?”

“Um, pepperoni, lots of cheese, green peppers, and I like mushrooms. He doesn’t. Oh, and we both like hearing pretty ladies with beautiful voices sing to us while we eat pizza.” Regina rolls her eyes.

“Well, I do like mushrooms, so we can get half with, and half without?” Regina says.

“Only if you sing,” Emma says.

“I don’t sing.”

“You did while you were cleaning.”

“I don’t sing when people are around.”

“I was around.”

“I thought you were  _ asleep _ ,” Regina grits out.

“I was. You really won’t sing for me?” Regina wilts a little, feeling guilty.

“Not now. Are you hungry? I’ll go order the pizza, and pick Henry up while it’s on its way.” Emma nods and Regina disappears to make the call while Emma surfs the channels for something decent they can watch, and settles on some crappy family oriented sitcom.

 

“This is some second date,” Emma says later, after Henry has gone to bed, and the last slice of pizza has been eaten. They’re still lying on the couch, Emma in her pajamas, but now Regina is cuddling up next to her under the same blanket.

“Especially since it was your  _ son _ , not  _ you _ who invited me,” Regina teases.

“He’s got some of his ma’s forwardness, that’s for sure,” Emma shrugs.

“Yeah,” Regina murmurs, nuzzling her face into Emma’s neck. She should probably get going now, but she doesn’t move. She should keep close by, just in case Emma needs any more help tonight.


	5. Honor

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Because Lord knows we all miss the Hoodrat, right? (not)

And so her week continues.

Regina would stop by in the morning to get Emma settled and get Henry into school. She’d leave him at the bus stop after leaving Emma with some food and snacks for the day, since she was still home from work due to her injuries (it was a little hard to be a cop when she couldn’t move her shoulder). When Henry’s school day was done, Regina would leave work for an hour to pick him up, drop him off, and make sure Emma was taking care of herself. Friday night, a week after the original accident, Regina and Emma decide to try their date night again.

“You be good, okay, kid?” Emma says sternly as they leave him at Ashley’s door. He grins, glancing back at Alex. Both kids were in their pajamas, since Henry was going to sleep over.

“Yes, mom. Have fun with Regina!” he says, leaning in to hug her while she drops a kiss on the top of his head.

“Have fun on your play date,” Regina calls as he runs into the apartment.

“It’s not a  _ play date _ ,” both kids shout back. Ashley just laughs.

“God, guys, it’s not a play date,” she scoffs playfully. “It’s a  _ real date _ ,” she teases. Regina smirks, and Emma laughs. “But seriously, have fun on  _ your _ date,” Ashley winks.

“Thanks for taking Henry, tonight, Ash,” Emma says, leaning forward to kiss her neighbor’s cheek. When she pulls away, Ashley surprises Regina by pulling her, too, in for a hug. After another moment, the women are off.

“ _ I’m _ driving, tonight,” Regina teases, shaking her keys at Emma as they get into the elevator.

 

“Ah, Miss Mills, glad to see you,” the waiter smiles. “So sorry you had to cancel last week. I trust you are doing better, Miss…?” he trails off, taking Emma’s coat.

“Swan,” she introduces herself. “Emma Swan.” He nods as she rolls her shoulder, still in the sling as he leads them to a table.

“Thank you, Lucas,” Regina nods as he hands them their menus.

“So… You come here often enough for the waiter to know you?” Emma asks, and Regina smiles.

“Jealous, dear?” Regina teases. “This used to be my favorite date night spot with my boyfriend Robin. I told you about him, remember? He left me when he found out he had gotten another woman, a woman I had been friendly with, pregnant a year before we started dating. He wanted to raise his son. But I missed this place, so I started coming here by myself to have dinner, a drink. Lucas is my favorite waiter,” she explains, watching Emma relax.

“So, I have nothing to fear from this Robin guy?” Emma asks. Regina laughs.

“No, not at all. He’s made it quite clear that I was not his first priority. He considers himself a man of honor, and his family had to come first,” she sighs. “But enough about him. Do I have to worry about Henry’s father coming back into the picture?”

“No fucking way,” Emma snorts. They’re interrupted as Lucas comes by with the wine list. Emma lets Regina order it before going back to her story. “No, Henry’s father is  _ long _ gone. He got me pregnant, then left me high and dry to take the fall for his crimes. I got six months because I didn’t actually commit the crimes, plus I was just barely 19. I’ve moved on.”

“God, pregnant in jail?” Regina sighs, smiling as Lucas pours their wine. He leaves to allow them time to decide on their meals. “That must have been terrible.”

“It was. But, it mostly kept me safe. No one wants a pregnant prison bitch,” Emma shrugs. “I spent some time in solitary for my own protection. Got lonely, but I was out before he was born.”

“So… what was his father’s name?” Regina asks hesitantly.

“Neal Cassidy. They caught him eventually when he tried to escape into Canada. He’s got, like, five more years before he’s up for parole. I guess while he was on the run, he committed some more thefts, a few cars, and the real kicker was he tried to shoot the cops who arrested him crossing the border.”

“Holy crap,” Regina breathes.

“But enough about that. Why don’t you tell me what this food is, and what I should order,” Emma grins, nudging Regina under the table with her foot.

“Yes, ma’am,” Regina giggles, happy to change the subject.

 

“I had fun tonight,” Emma smiles drunkenly as they crash onto the couch together.

“Me, too,” Regina sighs. She was more sober than Emma, but still too drunk to feel good about standing, or driving. They had been fine finishing their wine at the restaurant, but had come home for a nightcap, Emma insisting on tequila.

“You shouldn’t drive tonight,” Emma slurs.

“You’re right. But what about Henry?” Regina asks.

“He’s having his sleepover with Alex.”

“So… where does that leave us?” Regina grins, shaking off her shoulder wrap.

“Alone all night… slightly tipsy… And I don’t know about you… But I’m more than slightly…  _ aroused _ ,” Emma breathes, crawling onto Regina’s lap.

“Maybe I can fix that,” Regina grins, picking Emma up and carrying her to the bed, Emma’s legs wrapping around her waist, her mouth on Regina’s neck.

 

“So, am I still bringing Henry up from school on Monday?” Regina asks the next morning, squinting in the morning light as she swallows advil.

“Mhmm,” Emma groans. “I’m going back to work, desk duty for a while, but it’s better than sitting around.”

“True. So, I’ll get him, bring him back to my place for a little bit, then we’ll meet you at the diner, okay?” Regina confirms.

“You’re the best girlfriend ever,” Emma mumbles. “How’d I get so lucky?”

“I don’t know… I’m a real catch,” Regina grins lazily.

“That’s true,” Emma grins, kissing Regina’s hand. They put off the day, relaxing on the couch until Ashley knocks on the door, returning Henry. Taking this as her cue, Regina kisses both Swans goodbye and goes back to her room.

 

“Oh, shoot, Henry, I left my work bag in the car. Listen, I want you to lock this door, okay? The chain, too, got it? I’ll be five minutes, and I’ll knock-”

“Seven times,” Henry interrupts, grinning at Regina. She smiles, ruffling his hair.

“Good boy. Make sure you check the peephole, too. Don’t touch the stove, I’ll make you a snack when I come back up. Five minutes, okay?” Henry nods, and she waits until she hears the locks click before running down to the car. 

“Regina,” a voice calls as she leaves the garage. She turns to find her ex-boyfriend, Robin, running into the elevator after her.

“Robin,” she deadpans.

“I miss you,” he sighs, getting entirely too close to her. She takes a step back, and hurt flashes his features.

“How’s Marian? And little Roland? What is he now, two? Maybe three?” she asks pointedly.

“Roland is two and a half, now. But that’s not what I came here to talk about. Marian and I- we just, we aren’t working. I need  _ you _ , Regina,” he begs.

“Robin, you broke up with me. You wanted to be a man of honor, and stay with your family. I moved on. I’m in a great relationship now. With a woman.” The elevator stops, and she leaves, but he unfortunately follows her, not taking the hint.

“But you love me!” he protests.

“ _ Loved _ ,” she corrects. “I  _ loved _ you. But not anymore. Now I have Emma, and her son Henry. They want me as part of their family, and I want that, too.”

“Regina,” he protests, pinning her up against the wall across from her apartment. “You can’t do this to me!”

“Robin, back off,” she threatens. But Robin is clearly drunk. She can taste the whiskey on his lips when he kisses her. For a moment, she remembers how nice it felt to kiss him, but then she thinks of Emma, and the pure passion, and gut-wrenching joy she feels when she kisses Emma, and she shoves him away, kneeing him between the legs. “Don’t come back,” she warns him, shoving him down the hallway. He stumbles away, grumbling, and she takes a moment to compose herself before she knocks on the door.

“Henry?” she calls after he doesn’t answer. She hears the chair being dragged to the door and stands back to let him open it. When she sees him frowning, holding his stomach, her own stomach flips.

“I don’t feel good,” he groans, sniffling.

“Want me to call Emma?” she asks, putting her hand on his forehead. He jerks away from him.

“I want my mom,” he whispers. 

“Okay,” she nods, getting out her phone to call Emma. Within half an hour, Emma is taking Henry home, and Regina is alone.

 

Henry waits until they get home before he tells his mother.

“I saw Regina kissing some guy,” he whispers. Emma’s jaw drops, and her stomach clenches. 

“Oh,” she whispers. They both sit on the couch together, but neither one speaks, and neither one turns on the TV.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Predictions? Suggestions? Anything?


	6. Heartbreak

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Little angst... so sorry

Emma Swan has never been good about confronting her problems.

When she was a kid in the foster system, they labelled her a “runner”: a kid who took off when the going got tough. When her foster parents got pregnant and Emma worried she was going to be sent back, she ran. When she got in trouble for fighting at school, and they threatened to call her social worker, she ran. When she got caught shoplifting, and the store owner let her off with a warning (because really, she was ten, and starving, and crying), she ran just for good measure.

Avoidance was a pretty good tactic for her, but she couldn’t seem to run from Regina. Henry had school, she had work. They had friends here. She couldn’t just pack up all of her stuff and leave, but that sure as hell didn’t mean she was planning on dealing with her problems. No, if she couldn’t run, she would hide, and dodge. Even if the cold shoulder was a very,  _ very _ middle-school way to deal with her problem.

Hey, she never claimed to be perfect.

 

Regina Mills does not do well with silence.

Sure, she likes sitting alone in her apartment, reading quietly. She doesn’t start random conversations on public transportation just to fill the void. She knows how to sit by herself, and just think. She can be alone with her thoughts, that’s not the problem. She just can’t handle weighted silence, when there are a thousand things that need to be said, but people bite their tongues. So really, she just hates being ignored.

It has been well over a week since she last heard from Emma. She had texted her several times only to get clipped responses about Henry not feeling well, or not having time. Then she stopped answering altogether. So, Regina tried calling. But Emma always sent her to voicemail. Regina had even tried e-mail, and contacting her on the dating site where they had first met, but to no avail. She knew it probably had something to do with Robin, but Emma refused to let her explain.

“I don’t know what to do, Kat,” Regina moans. 

“Well, you’ve got to find a way to talk to her. Explain that Robin is an ass, and you pushed him away. Maybe do a little grovelling for her forgiveness, and pray that works,” Kathryn explains, taking another gulp of wine.

“She won’t answer my calls!”

“When has that ever stopped me?” Kathryn asks, grinning. “When David didn’t answer my calls, I went down to his work to make him talk to me. And then I even visited his little side ho at her place of work, too, remember?”

“And almost got yourself arrested,” Regina snorts. When she discovered her husband David was cheating on her with a second grade teacher, she had stormed into the woman’s classroom, insulting her and slapping her only to be dragged out by school security.

“Okay, that was a bad example. But corner her somewhere in person. Not her house, because then she can lock you out. But, like, the store or something. Or work!” Kathryn grins.

“That’s a good idea!” Regina agrees, giggling. “And we are  _ very _ drunk.”

“Mhmm,” Kathryn grins, pouring herself another glass. “I’m staying over tonight.”

“Yes, ma’am,” Regina nods, mock-saluting.

 

In the harsh, sober light of day, this plan does not seem as great.

But, as Kathryn reminded her (once the hangover was gone), they didn’t have any other ideas. So, Regina was standing outside of Emma’s precinct, debating whether she should go in. She knew Emma was inside, remembering her schedule. And she knew that Emma was still on desk duty, so she absolutely had to be in there. Regina just took a deep breath, shoving open the door and walking in.

It wasn’t a well-kept office. It was one, big open area crammed with at least ten desks, each more disorganized than the last. People were everywhere, talking, shouting, or crying. On the other side, Regina can see a holding cell with a few angry-looking people shouting through the bars about injustice, and frame-jobs, and trumped-up charges.

“Can I help you?” someone stops Regina. She turns to smile politely at the young woman with dark hair and bright red streaks. She looks more like a college student than an officer, but Regina smiles politely.

“I’m looking for Officer Swan?” she asks.

“Name?” the girl asks, raising one eyebrow.

“Mills,” she says, hoping this isn’t a close friend of Emma’s who hates her. Based on the way she squares her jaw, Regina knows she isn’t that lucky. “Look, I don’t know what she’s told you, but I can assure you it’s not like she thinks. I just need one chance to explain to her,” Regina pleads.

“Her desk’s over there. But I swear, if you hurt her, I will track you down, and I will hurt you,” the girl warns quietly. “And before you give me that judgy look, I’m not a cop here, so I’ve got no moral qualms about kicking your ass.”

“Understood,” Regina swallows, feeling this girl’s gaze on her as she winds her way toward a relatively-organized desk in the back corner where she finds Emma slumped over paperwork. “Emma,” she croaks. Emma starts, her eyes opening in surprise, and maybe fear.

“Regina,” she says slowly. “What are you doing here?”

“We have to talk,” Regina whispers desperately, sitting in the chair next to Emma’s desk. Emma sits up straighter.

“I’m working, and we have nothing to talk about,” she says coldly.

“Why are you avoiding me?” Regina says softly, hearing the pleading in her tone.

“Just… wasn’t working,” Emma shrugs, nonchalantly going back to her work.

“Did Henry tell you about Robin?” Emma’s eyes snap up, narrowing. “Because I can promise you it isn’t what it looked like.”

“You want to talk about what it  _ looks like _ ? So talk to the one who  _ saw it _ : a seven year old kid who is confused, and hurt, and scared because he really liked you, and he thinks you’re leaving us. Henry gets attached to people, and when they disappoint him, it crushes him. I have  _ never _ seen him this low,” Emma hisses. And Regina feels guilty for forgetting how it  _ must _ have been Henry who saw.

“But it isn’t what he thinks, really! Robin was drunk, he followed me-”

“I don’t care!” Emma interrupts loudly. When she realizes people are staring, she takes a deep breath. “I don’t really give a damn. Because you hurt my son, and you didn’t even tell me about it yourself.  _ He _ told me.”

“He was sick, I didn’t- I wasn’t thinking of it at the time. And then, I called, and you wouldn’t answer, and-”

“This is not my fault,” Emma growls.

“I never said it was. Please, Emma, please just let me explain. And if you still hate me afterward, I can’t stop you,” Regina begs. Emma takes three slow, deep breaths with eyes closed before opening them and nodding.

“Fine. Explain. I won’t interrupt,” Emma says tersely, settling in her seat, crossing her arms and squaring her jaw as she stares at Regina.

“I had left my bag in my car, so I had Henry lock the apartment door, told him I’d be back, I’d knock seven times, make sure to check it’s me, not to touch the stove, all that. I was on my way back up when I heard Robin come up behind me. He tried to talk, and I told him I was happy with you, that Henry was inside and I didn’t want this. He insisted that he still loved me, and he tried to kiss me. But I swear to you, Emma, I pushed him away, and I told him to never come back. And I went back into the apartment, and Henry said he didn’t feel well. I was so worried about making sure he was okay that I didn’t even think to tell you, and by the time I did, you weren’t speaking to me,” Regina explains quickly. She carefully watches Emma’s face. Her expression doesn’t change much, but Regina can make out flickers of anger, annoyance, rage, and then something like pity, understanding, sympathy, then back to annoyance. “Emma?”

“I’m still mad at you,” she says, but Regina can hear the waver. “But, I think you should file a restraining order on Robin.”

“Can I do that here?” Regina asks, trying not to smile.

“I will be happy to help you with that,” Emma says, winking. Then, she sobers up. “But, before  _ we _ do anything, you need to talk to Henry. Because I wasn’t exaggerating when I said he’s  _ crushed _ . Literally, he’s practically depressed. I kept him home from school two days, then he got sent home one day, and his teachers are calling me up, worried. They want me to send him to a kiddie psychiatrist!” Regina drops her head in her hands.

“Oh, God, this is my fault,” Regina sighs.

“He has an appointment with some doctor tomorrow. Maybe you could come, we could work some stuff out there,” Emma suggests. Regina nods eagerly. 

“I will do anything to make this right,” Regina promises.

“Let’s just start by filling out this restraining order,” Emma grins, pulling a file out of the cabinet next to her desk.

“And you should call off your watchdog friend,” Regina adds, noticing the girl with the red streaks still watching from afar. “Don’t really need her hunting me down.” Emma laughs shortly, looking up.

“Rubes, go back to work!” she shouts across the room. The girl just nods, waving as she leaves. “Now, back to that little matter of a restraining order application.”


	7. Healing

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Because while Emma and Regina may have mended fences, there's still a little boy whose heart is broken

“So, Henry, why do you think you’re here today?” the man asks. He had introduced himself to his mother as Dr. Hopper, but insisted that Henry call him Archie. His office was plain, beige, but had a comfy couch, and his dog was sitting in the corner.  
“Because my teachers said I had to come,” he shrugs sullenly. The dalmatian in the corner whines, and comes to sit at Henry’s feet.  
“You know, Pongo can tell when people are upset, and when they’re lying,” Archie states.  
“I’m not crazy,” Henry informs the man. Emma has to bite her lip to keep from commenting. Archie had told her to stay for the beginning, but she didn’t want to overwhelm Henry with her presence. She kept checking her phone, waiting for Regina to get in. They had agreed she would come in after twenty minutes, to give Henry a chance to start talking.  
“No one said you are. But, you are upset, right?” Henry nods. “What’s upsetting you?”  
“Everyone leaves me,” he says in a voice so small it breaks Emma’s heart. Pongo nudges Henry’s hand, and he starts to pet him.  
“What makes you say that?”  
“Regina left us,” he says, his voice hardening with the accusation.  
“Henry, I think there’s someone you should talk to,” Emma says gently, opening the door. She pokes her head out into the waiting room, ushering Regina in. Henry tenses when she sits on the chair next to Emma.   
“Hi, Henry. I understand you’ve been pretty upset with me,” she says gently. “And I understand, but I do want to explain.”  
“You kissed someone else while you’re dating my mom!” he shouts angrily, standing, his hands balled into fists.  
“Henry, it’s not that simple,” Emma tells him. “Why don’t you sit down, okay?”  
“But she kissed that guy!” he protests, but when Pongo nudges his hand again, he sits and resumes petting him.  
“I didn’t want to,” Regina says gently. “Has someone ever done something to you that you didn’t want? Maybe they made you play a game you don’t like?”  
“Alex makes me play dress up sometimes,” he says, wrinkling his nose.  
“Right, like that. You didn’t really want to do it, but you did it anyway. I didn’t really want to kiss Robin, but he made me do it, and I pushed him away,” she explains carefully.  
“That’s not very nice of him,” Henry says sternly.  
“I told him that,” Regina smiles.  
“So you didn’t want to leave us?” Henry asks.   
“Never for a second. I wish you had talked to me about it instead of getting so upset, but I’m glad we got to talk about it now.”  
“You don’t hate me?”  
“Oh, Henry,” Emma whimpers, throwing herself to hug her son. “We’ve never hated you.”  
“Ma,” he groans, “too tight!” She laughs, pulling away and wiping at her tears.  
“So, Henry, is there anything you’d like to say to Regina, or your mom? Before they go back outside?” Archie asks.  
“So, are you guys, like, back together now?” he asks.  
“Yes,” Emma answers before Regina can question.  
“Are you gonna get married?” Regina laughs.  
“Skip straight to the hard questions, right Henry? Um, it is a little too early to tell, dude,” Emma chuckles awkwardly.  
“Is she moving in? Can I get a brother or a sister? Or maybe a dog!” Henry chatters.  
“Henry, Hen, Hen,” Emma interrupts. “We do not know the answers to those questions. We’ve… we’ve just gotten back together, so let’s take it slow, okay?” He nods. “So, any other questions? Like… I don’t know… Who the guy was? Why he kissed her? Anything?”  
“He’s not important. Not anymore,” Henry says simply. “That’s all I needed to hear.” Regina smiles, pulling Emma to her feet.  
“I’m glad, then,” Regina smiles, planting a kiss on top of his head. “I’ll be outside if you need me to come back in for any reason, okay? Nice talking with you, Dr. Hopper.” She lets go of Emma’s hand to go back in the waiting room, only to have the blonde walk out a minute later.  
“Dr. Hopper’s going to try and get him to talk about why he gets so upset when people leave, and stuff like that,” Emma whispers to her, grabbing her hand.  
“That’s good,” Regina nods. After a moment, she asks, “are we good?”  
“Well, according to Henry, the wedding is next week, we’re having more kids, and adopting pets,” Emma jokes.  
“He asks decent questions, I’ll give him that,” Regina sighs, blowing the air out of her face. “We should try and, um, sort out those answers. When we’re not, like, in the waiting area of a child psychologist’s office.”  
“Tomorrow night?” Emma suggests. “I can have Ruby come over to watch Henry. She’ll do an overnight, we can discuss… things?” Regina nods.  
“Things… that need discussing,” Regina agrees awkwardly. It feels very mature, and also very awkward, like children pretending to be adults, to be discussing life decisions like this. They sit tensely for a few minutes before changing the subject, letting it hang in the air until the preappointed discussion time.

“So, we’ve got things to discuss,” Emma muses. They had elected to keep the night casual, sitting in jeans and t-shirts on Regina’s couch over pizza, chips, and Regina’s apple cider.  
“Where do we start?’ Regina asks.  
“Would you be interested in marriage? Someday down the road?” Emma asks, sipping nervously.  
“Yes, I would,” Regina nods. “I mean, I don’t have a ring picked out, but I think eventually, I can see it. Maybe in a few years.” Emma beams.  
“Good,” Emma nods.  
“And… I have always wanted more than one child. Not that Henry isn’t fantastic, but I’d always imagined myself… I was an only child, and I was very lonely… I guess I figured I would have more than one,” Regina says slowly, swilling her cider.  
“I’ve never really been… stable enough to consider adding another. Or, like, straight enough,” Emma chuckles, glad that the alcohol is starting to make this conversation easier. “But maybe, with the right gal, a stable environment… I could do it. And, I mean, Henry seems to want siblings, so…” she shrugs.  
“But nothing right now,” Regina assures her.   
“Not that we could make it happen if we try,” Emma snorts.  
“That is one of the nice things about being gay,” Regina chuckles, shifting closer to Emma. Emma grins at her, licking her lips.  
“We’ve finished discussing our… adult stuff, right?” Emma whispers breathily, her face not more than inches from Regina’s.  
“Totally,” Regina nods.  
“Good,” Emma mumbles, her lips already on Regina’s.

“Y’know,” Emma muses sleepily. “If we get married, I’m not changing my last name to Mills.” Regina laughs, putting a hand on Emma’s chest.  
“Well, I’m not going to be Regina Swan. What about… Mills-Swan?” she suggests, kissing Emma’s collarbone, still gentle around the fading bruises.  
“I like Swan-Mills better,” Emma counters.  
“Why does your name get to be first?” Regina whines playfully. She sighs dramatically, flopping back on the bed before curling into Emma. “Regina Swan-Mills,” she says, testing the name out. “I could do that.”  
“Some day,” Emma adds with a yawn. Regina just nods sleepily, letting her eyes drift closed.

**Author's Note:**

> I have no concept of priorities, so rather than do my schoolwork, I am asking for prompts. Please, feel free to send them in. Help me procrastinate! Also, thanks for reading, and send in reviews.


End file.
